The Gods power (Matrixkid)
What is this about? This page is to prove a few different things about Dragon Ball's Gods like Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Frieza. I've been thinking about how powerful people like Frieza really are in the movies, and I think it's time I presented my findings. Btw this has spoilers, so turn back if you haven't watched Battle of Gods or Revival of F. My findings Well, for those of you who have researched, Akira Toriyama posted a power scale of God Goku, Beerus, and Whis, these are the powers: God Goku=6, Beerus=10, and Whis=15. As well as this, in the movie, there isn't much to compare in terms of Beerus's power, being that Goku while in Super Saiyan 3, battled Beerus (being taken out in two shots), and then again as a Saiyan God. Again, Beerus beat Ultimate Gohan in just one kick, and it looked like he put a lot of effort into that kick. You would think that God Goku isn't 100x stronger then Super Saiyan 3 due to Beerus's difficulty with the Z fighters, but this isn't the case. After training and mastering the God form, Goku could beat up a powered up Frieza using his base form, though even using his Super Saiyan enhanced form he couldn't beat up Golden Frieza (at first), and yet Golden Frieza was terrified at the sight of Beerus meaning that he (Frieza) is weaker then him (Beerus). Again, this information MIGHT be wrong and is uncertain because Frieza cannot sense god power, so it's likely that even if he is stronger then Frieza, he wouldn't know. The big piece of evidence that supports the fact that the gods are insanely stronger then regular fighters, in Dragon Ball Z Revival of F, Frieza in his base/third restrict form manages to defeat Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan with just one blast. (It's worth noting that Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan is at least 50 times stronger then Super Saiyan 3 Goku). Although Frieza's power may have grown exponentially, the multiplier from his Base to final form should still remain the same. Back on Namek, Frieza's base power was about 530,000 (Small number), and his 100% final form is approximately 120,000,000 (large number). The math is a little dodgy, but rounding it, Frieza's 100% power is 230 times stronger then Frieza's base power. This trend should have kept up even with training. That means that Frieza in his base can beat someone 50 times stronger then Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and still become 230 times stronger. Not forgetting that Golden Frieza over powered Goku's Super Saiyan God state which was 50 times stronger then his base God form, so his golden form probably increased his power by another 100-200 times. One thing that bugged me was that Goku going into god mode seemed roughly on par with Beerus, lost some of his power but still managed to keep up with him, and then went Super Saiyan (Increasing his power by 50 times) and was STILL below Beerus's power. It is unclear how much stronger the "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" form is to its unperfected form in 'Battle of Gods', but here is my theory. When Goku's red aura vanished, he lost half of his power, meaning when he transformed, he was only 25 times stronger then he was in god mode. Goku then trained for about a year with Vegeta at Beerus's palace, and fully perfected the imperfect god mode state (being able to stay in the 'imperfect' form for a LOT longer, but still being half as strong as the God modes power). With the training, I think that Goku 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' was only a little bit stronger then when it appeared in Battle of gods. Putting everything into numbers, my estimate list is: Frieza's Base-1 Frieza's 100% power-230 God beoyond God Goku-280 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku-14000 Golden Frieza-23000 Beerus-25000 Whis-50000 (unknown). Frieza's training In Dragon Ball Z Revival of F, Frieza was revived, trained for 4 months, went to Earth, and got killed by Goku. It's unknown what kind of training Frieza underwent, whether it was just regular physical training, or killing off his own henchmen, it must have been tough. A lot of this is just guessing, but it will give us an estimate as to how powerful Frieza became after his training, and just how much power he gained (on average) per day (I've done the math, it's a little screwed up but I'm going with it). These are the power levels I've gotten from a few doodles, they may be incorrect but I'm going with them. Mystic Gohan-110,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)-5,500,000,000,000 Frieza (Base)-28,300,000,000,000 Frieza (100% final form)-6,500,000,000,000,000 Goku (God Beyond God)-9,200,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)-460,000,000,000,000,000 Golden Frieza (Prime)-650,000,000,000,000,000 Beerus-660,000,000,000,000,000 Whis-1,220,000,000,000,000,000 (INSANE!). Moving a little away from the power charts, I did some more math and figured how powerful Frieza got per day through a LOT of trial and error. I figured out that his power rises.......16% each day through whatever training it is he does (Average). Want to know how I did it? It's simple, the maths is: 120,000,000 x 1.16 ^ 120=6,500,000,000,000,000. (The '120,000,000' was Frieza's origonal power. The '1.16' was going up by 16% each day. The '120' was the amount of days Frieza spent training days=1 month, so 4 months must be 120 days. 6,500,000,000,000,000 was the final result). Using this maths, if you want to find out how much power Frieza got per hour, just go '16 / 24' (Which is .66), then convert the decimal into a percentage, go '120,000,000 x 1.0066'. If you want how powerful he is in minutes, do '.66 / 60' (Which is 0.11), again convert the decimal into a percentage and do '120,000,000 x 1.00011. If you want to find out a specific time range like say 1 day 4 hours and 20 minutes, you would do something like "120,000,000 x 1.16 x 1.0066 x 1.00011 ^ 20". For a quick summary of how strong Frieza got after a certain milestone, here's the list below. 1 minute-120,013,200 (I figured out if Frieza does 120 punches a minute, he'll get about 100 power units per punch. That's a LOT! 1 hour-120,792,000 1 day-139,200,000 (So in just 1 day of training, he reached Coolers maximum power). 10 days-529,000,000 1 month-10,300,000,000 2 months-885,000,000,000 3 months-76,000,000,000,000 4 months-6,520,000,000,000,000 After training for 4 months straight, Frieza obtained the golden form and rushed to Earth without anymore training. Due to this, Frieza's power started to drain after only a few minutes of using it. Vegeta mentioned that Frieza should have spent more time training his Golden form to get used to it, but if he DID train his Golden form, then by the time he perfected it, he'd be strong enough to kill Goku and Vegeta in his 100% form. Well that's basically it, I have said everything that I wanted too and I hope you guys find this information useful. All of the basic information is there, but if you want the more complicated stuff, you'll have to do it yourself, but if you want me to do any calculations just post a comment on the page and I'll get on it. CHAO!